


Truth

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Experiments [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Diogenes Club, Sherlock is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock and John share a giggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

“Hello, brother dear,” Sherlock oozed into his mobile, grinning. He swung the phone to his other ear so the doctor could listen.  
  
“Sherlock, you’ve really done it now.”  
  
“Done what?” the detective shot back merrily.  
  
“You know what you did!”  
  
“Oh, my little experiment?”  
  
_“Experiment?_ Is that what you call it? I should have you locked up for trespass,” the man who “was” the British government seethed.  
  
“Yes. An experiment. I was testing the efficacy of a home-made solution…”  
  
“Sherlock! You poisoned every member of the Diogenes Club!”  
  
“I did _not_.” Sherlock sounded offended.  
  
“You did.”  
  
“Please, Mycroft. You insult my methods. I only… _treated_ half of the members.”  
  
“Half?”  
  
“I needed a control group, didn’t I?” Sherlock smirked. John covered his mouth to suppress a giggle.  
  
“You utter twat! You gave home-made sodium pentothal to half of the members of a club that prohibits talking. Do you know what result that had?”  
  
“Well, no, Mycroft. That’s why I did the experiment,” Sherlock responded slowly, using his “everyone’s an idiot” voice. John nearly exploded with mirth.  
  
“Is there an antidote?” his brother continued.  
  
“Maybe,” Sherlock drawled. “What will you do to get it?”  
  
They could hear a sharp intake of breath, and John pictured Mycroft drawing himself up straight before shouting, “William Sherlock Scott Holmes, I am _not_ going to beg!”  
  



End file.
